


Snow

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, reader is very subtly implied to be female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: "Parts of you are shutting down like street lights burning outBut I have always felt safest with you in the dark." – Nicole Dollanganger, "Snow"





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by "Snow" by Nicole Dollanganger.

Her strong arms wrapped around me, so delicate, as if I were a porcelain doll. A twig that she would snap and splinter if she were to handle me the wrong way. Her thick upper arms rested beneath my bust and warmed my entire midsection and lap. She tilted me backwards, her sculpted abdomen and plush bosom cushioning me from behind. A plump pair of lips pressed a dainty kiss atop the crown of my head, and she tucked my head beneath her chin. These times were nice, but they all ended the same way.  
I turned my head just enough to press my cheekbone into her clavicle, all the while a stream of tears gently flowed from beneath my closed eyelids. She was crying too – I could feel her breathing, although silent, come and go a bit quicker than it had before. She was dying, and a part of me would die with her. It was dying with her. I thought of all the times we would never have together, of all the things she would never see, never grow to appreciate.  
She loved snow. God, she loved snow. She loved the sensation of little freezing needles splattering against her face and gem as she ran against the breeze. She loved collapsing into the ground and forming massive, quartz-sized snow angles. She loved the brown and orange leaves left over from fall. I’d oft joke that she wore a natural camouflage during the fall months, and she’d respond by pulling me into a nearby pile of leaves.  
We’d come inside from our expeditions and huddle against one another in front of the fire. Sometimes we’d make hot drinks, other times we’d just enjoy each other’s company. She’d carry me to our bedroom after the sun went down, and we’d sleep until late morning. I’d usually wake before she, tangled in her scruffy beige hair. She smelled like tangerines.  
Once she finally came back to the land of the living, we’d fill the day with pointless activities. One time, I tried to show her how to bake a cake. It was beautiful, but far too sweet for anyone to actually eat.  
But we wouldn’t have any of those days anymore. Soon, the corruption would spread, and I’d be left with nothing but her memory and the fleeting scent of citrus. Until then, though, I’d cherish those days more than ever.  
“Jasper?” I whispered to her, raising my puffy, irritated eyes to lock with her own. She only raised her eyebrows and grunted in response.  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server if you want: discord.gg/ddWUmda


End file.
